In recent years there has been an increase in the need to have increasingly whiter teeth.
There are now many professional techniques used by dentists to whiten teeth: hydrogen peroxide-based whitening gels, ultraviolet ray laser lamps, whitening strips and even ceramic veneers applied to the vestibular surface of the tooth, treated to resist yellowing.
There are also prior art devices for whitening teeth for use in a surgery environment, having a console, inside which there is a compressor and a tank of whitening powder, a handpiece which the operator can use on the patient whose teeth need whitening, and a flexible hose connecting the handpiece to the console. The operator activates the device and from the handpiece, through a suitable nozzle, a flow of whitening powder comes out towards the teeth of the patient. The powder comes from the tank and is conveyed by the flow of air produced by the compressor through the flexible hose.
This type of device is particularly bulky and cannot be used in a home environment, since it is not very practical and must be controlled by specialised personnel.